Kagome's Bad Break
by Elektra1
Summary: When Kagome hurts her ankle, InuYasha is stuck playing nursemaid
1. Chapter One

KAGOME'S BAD BREAK ****

CHAPTER ONE

InuYasha sat on Kagome's bed, tapping his claws impatiently on the desk beside it. Kagome gave InuYasha a dirty look from her chair. When he still didn't stop the annoying tapping, she pushed his hand off the desk, "I'm trying to concentrate!" she said, then looked down at her book as she made a few notes. 

"Can we go back now?" he asked. 

Kagome didn't bother looking up at the dog-demon, "YOU can go back any time you like! I told you I have to study!! Now hush...." She continued to write. 

InuYasha hit the desk with a fist, causing Kagome's book to shake, "We have to find the Shikon jewel shards!!" he said 

Kagome glared at him, "Right now, _I_ have to find an eraser! You just made me mess up my notes!!" She let out an annoyed sigh as she fished through her pencil case for the eraser. "Why don't you just go back through the Bone-Eaters Well? I'll join you in three days! I promise! Let me just get this test out of the way.. and..." 

"No... NOW!" InuYasha commanded. 

Kagome looked at him, eyes shining with unshed tears, "You want me to fail my year?? Is that it, InuYasha?! If I don't do well on this test, I'll never graduate!! I'm under enough pressure without you nagging me all the time! So LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she shouted, and quickly wiped at the single tear that fell down her cheek. She turned her back to the unwanted guest, and placed the book on her lap. 

InuYasha just looked at her. He hadn't meant to make her cry, but why couldn't she see the importance of finding the Shikon Jewel shards? _"Then again, why can't YOU see the importance of this test she's studying for..."_ his inner voice said. Damn. He hated it when his inner voice was right. "Fine..." he said aloud, "I'll go back home. But three days!! Remember!" 

Kagome turned back to him and smiled, "Thank you, InuYasha! I really appreciate it!" 

InuYasha couldn't help but notice how cute her smile was. He was wondering what it would take to make her smile more. _"Then again, why should I care if she smiles or not!"_

* * *

InuYasha sat under his tree, and waited. "How much longer, Shippo?" he asked the little shape-changing fox-demon beside him. 

"Two more days, InuYasha," the young Kitsune replied. 

"Damn..." InuYasha muttered. 

Shippo smiled, "You miss her, don't you??" he teased. 

"I DO NOT miss her!! So SHUT UP!" InuYasha roared, baring his fangs. 

Shippo's little ears went flat, and he pouted as only a child can do, "Sorry..." he whispered. The Kitsune tucked his bushy tail between his legs and walked a few feet away. He sat down with an unhappy sigh. The ever-present Myouga perched his flea-like self on Shippo's shoulder. 

"He does miss her..." Myouga began, "But you would be hard pressed to get the Master to admit that.." 

"Well.. just because he's all confused about his feelings for her that doesn't mean he has to take it out on ME!" Shippo muttered, still pouting. 

"That does it!!" InuYasha spoke, not hearing the conversation between Shippo and the flea. "I'll drag her back here if I have to!!" 

"MASTER!" Myouga shouted, but InuYasha was up and heading for the Bone-Eaters Well. Time to travel into the future, find Kagome... and drag her back here kicking and screaming. 

* * *

InuYasha opened the window to Kagome's bedroom, and climbed in. A cold breeze followed him. He quickly shut the window, knowing the cold would bother Kagome even though it didn't bother him in the least. Humans were so frail sometimes! 

He looked around the room quickly, _"Well, I guess I'll wait until she comes upstairs..." _InuYasha thought... then he took a quick sniff. No.. she was here already! Her smell was unmistakable (but that was only because he found it oddly intoxicating...). InuYasha turned to the bed, and noticed the unmistakable shape of Kagome under the covers. His held his breath. Did he wake her?? No.. no she still seemed to be sleeping. 

He went up to the bed and looked over her. In the moonlight, she looked almost angelic! _"What am I thinking?? This girl is anything BUT angelic!"_ He thought. Kagome let out a small whimper. InuYasha grew concerned. He went closer to her, and noticed a tear making it's way down her face. "Kagome?!!" he said quietly. 

She moved ever so slightly, and let out another whimper. He watched her.... and noticed that her right leg wasn't moving under the sheets at all. In fact, it seemed bigger then the left. 

After a few more fitful moves, she bolted awake in her bed and let out a scream. InuYasha quickly covered his ears. Soon, the lamp beside Kagome's bed flickered on. When she saw her guest, her eyes went wide, "What are you DOING here?? I thought I told you I'd be back in three days!!" Kagome said, wiping the tears from her eyes. 

InuYasha looked at her as he removed his hands from his ears, "What are you crying for NOW?!!" he asked. 

She just clenched her jaw, and pulled the covers off her. InuYasha could then see the reason for her discomfort. There was a large white tensor bandage wrapped around her right ankle. "THAT'S why!" she replied. 

"How the hell did THAT happen!??!" he asked. 

Kagome turned away, seemingly embarrassed, "I fell down the steps outside," she muttered. 

He looked at her, "You fell down the steps?!" He asked. Kagome nodded slowly. "After all the demon hunting and monster fighting, only YOU could hurt yourself by falling down the STEPS!!" he said. He would've laughed, but then that would've been out of character for a dog-demon such as himself! 

"It wasn't my fault!" Kagome started, "It's WINTER! There's ICE!! And Buyo got under my feet during one of his crazy, energetic 'run around like a psycho-cat' moments!" 

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and glared at her, "So what were you going to do?! Leave me wondering where you were in two days time??" 

"NO!" Kagome replied, "I would've come back!!" 

"With a bad ankle?!" InuYasha asked. 

"YES! Because I promised!" Kagome replied. 

InuYasha was about to say more, but realized he had no response to that, "But..." he began, lowering his voice, "If you have a bad ankle, it would be dangerous for you to come back through the Well..." 

"But I promised, didn't I? And I always keep my promises..." Kagome answered. InuYasha seemed surprised at this, "Have you ever made a promise, InuYasha?? Let alone one you managed to KEEP?" she asked. InuYasha shook his head, "I didn't think so..." Kagome sighed. She carefully inched to the side of the bed and threw her good leg over. Then she lifted her bad leg and placed that over the side as well. 

"What are you doing?!" InuYasha asked. 

Kagome reached out and grabbed the crutches leaning against the wall, "I'm getting some asprin. My ankle is killing me..." she explained as she gingerly pulled herself up. 

"Well... hurry up!" InuYasha muttered. 

Kagome gave him an angry glare as she grabbed the crutches. She hopped once... twice... and began to lose her balance. "GAAAH!" Kagome gasped, expecting to hit the floor any moment... then found herself quietly praising InuYasha's inhuman reflexes as he gracefully caught her. Kagome quickly put her arms around InuYasha's neck to balance herself and ignored the soft thump her crutches made as they landed on the carpet. 

InuYasha looked down at her. She was quite soft! It was enough to make the demon blush, but he turned his head away before Kagome noticed, "Where are these 'asprin' things??" he asked. 

"Uh... they're in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom..." Kagome explained, still surprised to find herself in InuYasha's arms. "_Pleasantly surprised_," she thought. 

"Fine... stay here!" InuYasha said as he lifted her feet out from under her and quickly placed her back on the bed. "I don't need you messing up your OTHER ankle! We'd NEVER find the jewel shards then!" 

Kagome sighed. Oh well... at least he was TRYING to be nice, "I'll need a drink of water with the asprins, " she called out as InuYasha walked out her bedroom door. He muttered something in reply. 

In a few moments, InuYasha came back with the bottle of asprin, and a glass of water. Kagome smiled. She could get used to being waited on hand and foot by InuYasha, "Thanks..." she said, and quickly swallowed two asprin. She carefully propped her ankle up on a pillow, and lay back on her bed. InuYasha watched her. "Um.. I'm going to try to get some sleep again. Thanks for your help, InuYasha..." Kagome replied. InuYasha sat against the far wall and made himself comfortable, "Uh... what are you doing??" Kagome asked. 

"I'm going to stay here until you're better. That way, you can't trick me and claim that you're ankle still hurts when it doesn't!" he replied. 

Kagome blinked a few times, "Excuse me?! You're going to stay HERE?? In MY bedroom?!!" 

"Of course. Where ELSE am I going to stay?!" He asked. 

Kagome blushed at the idea of InuYasha watching her sleep, "Uh.. well... um... that may not be such a good idea, InuYasha. I mean, I'm sure Sota wouldn't mind you staying in his room with him... and.. uh.. well.. you know... I'm female and all that...." 

InuYasha simply looked at her, "And your point is??" 

Kagome frowned, "The point is that I'm FEMALE.. and you're MALE...!!" 

"Feh... and what do you think is going to happen?!" InuYasha snorted. 

"Well... it's just not RIGHT!" Kagome insisted. 

"And it's right that I should leave you to fall on your ass next time you try to get out of bed?!!" InuYasha asked. 

_"Well... he DOES have a point there..."_ Kagome thought. "Fine! FINE! Whatever.. just... stay over there unless I need you, ok?!" 

"Whatever..." InuYasha replied, and leaned his head back against the wall. 

Kagome pulled the covers up over herself, and snuggled in. 

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter Two

KAGOME'S BAD BREAK ****

CHAPTER TWO

"Will you put me down?!" Kagome's voice echoed through the hall, and drifted into the kitchen. 

_"What on earth??"_ Kagome's mother wondered as she placed the breakfast dishes on the table. Who was her daughter yelling at? "Kagome, honey?!! What's going on??" she called out. 

InuYasha entered the room, carrying a squirming Kagome, "Let me go!! I told you I can use the crutches!!!" 

"Yeah.. I saw how great you were with those crutches last night!" InuYasha replied. 

"InuYasha??! You're HERE? Kagome?? What's going on?!" Mrs. Higurashi asked, looking at both her daughter and the dog-demon carrying her. 

"He won't let me use my crutches!! He insists on carrying me everywhere!!" Kagome complained. Her grandfather chuckled from a nearby seat, "It's not funny, Grampa!" Kagome snapped. 

Her grandfather quickly stopped chuckling and cleared his throat, "Uh.. sorry, Kagome dear..." 

Kagome was still squirming in InuYasha's grip. He quickly, but carefully, placed her down on a nearby chair. Mrs. Higurashi smiled, "Oh.. that's very sweet of you, InuYasha.. thank you for taking care of my daughter!" Kagome just grumbled. Mrs. Higurashi's smile was unwavering as she pulled out a chair for InuYasha, "Here, have a seat. I made lots of pancakes this morning.." 

Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked at her mother, "Ohhh.. with chocolate chips?!" she asked hopefully. 

"Although having chocolate first thing in the morning isn't what I'd call HEALTHY, " her mother began, "I DID make a few for you since you're not feeling well..." 

"OH!! Thank you, Mom!!" Kagome smiled. She looked at InuYasha, "You might like chocolate chip pancakes!! They're really good!" 

"WOW!!! InuYasha IS HERE!!" Sota shouted happily as he ran into the kitchen. He quickly went to sit down beside his hero, "HI!!!" 

"Hey kid..." InuYasha said. 

"Are you here to make fun of how much of a klutz my sister is?! " Sota asked, "She fell down the steps outside!!" the little boy seemed to find that humorous. 

"Sota! Stop making fun of your sister! She's older then you, and you should show her respect!" Mrs. Higurashi chided. 

Sota took one look at Kagome, and laughed, "Yeah.. right...respect...!" 

"SOTA!! Do you want to skip breakfast today?!?" Mrs. Higurashi threatened. 

Sota quickly stopped laughing, "Uh.. sorry mom..." 

"That's better!" Mrs. Higurashi said. She looked at InuYasha and smiled again, "Would you like to try some chocolate chip pancakes, InuYasha?? Kagome says they're very good... but I just can't take chocolate first thing in the morning..." 

"Sure..." InuYasha replied. Mrs. Higurashi plopped two pancakes down on InuYasha's plate, and two on Kagome's. "Enjoy!" 

InuYasha picked at the pancakes, not sure what to make of them. They had nothing like this back in his world, "Just eat it, InuYasha.. it's not going to bite you!" Kagome said. 

InuYasha looked at her and muttered something, then took a big bite of the pancake. His eyes went wide as the taste filled his mouth. It was so sweet!! So goey!! So.... GOOD!! He couldn't stop the smile spreading on his lips. 

Mrs. Higurashi watched him, proud of her cooking, "Do you like it, InuYasha?" she asked. 

He was too busy chewing to answer, and nodded his head quickly. Finally, he swallowed the bite, "It's GREAT!!" he said. "I've never had anything like this!!" 

Kagome looked at her mother, "I told you the chocolate chips make it better!" she smiled. 

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter, "Well.. it's too sweet for me.. but to each their own!" Then she turned to InuYasha, "You're welcome to say for a while. You'd be a great help to Kagome while she's tending to her bad ankle!" 

InuYasha looked at Kagome, rather proud of the fact that her mother thought so highly of his assistance. Kagome rolled her eyes at him. InuYasha turned back to Mrs. Higurashi, "Of course I'll stay, if you like," 

Grandpa finally spoke up, "So.. you were saying that you were here last night, InuYasha??" InuYasha nodded. "And where, exactly, did you sleep?" 

InuYasha and Kagome exchanged glances, "In the bathtub!!" Kagome said quickly. If her mother and grandfather knew InuYasha had stayed in HER room, they might get the wrong idea. 

"Ahhh.. I see. Well, I'm sure we can fit a cot into Sota's room for you tonight, InuYasha..." Mrs. Higurashi offered. 

"Thank you..." InuYasha replied. 

"Anyway, I have to get ready for school!" Kagome said. 

"Ok, dear, I'll be up to help you get dressed in a few minutes," Mrs. Higurashi said. 

InuYasha stood, and scooped Kagome up again, "There's no way you're carrying me like this when I get to school!!" she snapped. 

"Feh..." InuYasha muttered. 

* * *

Kagome came out of her bedroom -- uniform, crutches, and all. She looked at InuYasha, "Now what are we going to do about you??" she asked. 

"What's wrong with me?!" he replied. 

"Um... your ears.. your eyes... your Kimono! You can't come to my school like THAT!" 

"I got something for his ears!" Sota said as he ran into his room. He came out with one of his prized baseball hats, and quickly put it on InuYasha's head. It covered his ears well. 

"Sota, go grab my black sunglasses," Kagome said. Sota went into Kagome's room and emerged with a pair of sunglasses, "Put those on," InuYasha did so, "Now, take off your robes..." she commanded. 

"Whaaaaat?!!" InuYasha said. 

"Well, you have a shirt underneath, don't you?" Kagome asked. InuYasha nodded. "Good.. then all you need are a pair of pants... ummm..." 

"Got that..." Grandpa said as he came upstairs. He handed InuYasha a pair of black trousers, "Now I usually wear kimonos myself, but sometimes I have to dress differently. These are my only pair of trousers," he explained, somewhat embarrassed about his lack of wardrobe, "But put these on, and tuck your shirt into them," Grandpa explained, then quickly pulled something out of the pocket of the trousers. It was a pair of suspenders, "Now I'm guessing you're in a lot better shape then I am.. so you may need these to keep those pants up!" 

"Uh.. thanks..." InuYasha said. He quickly went into the bathroom to change. 

When InuYasha emerged, he didn't look like a dog-demon at all. He looked like a normal guy. He looked... _"...really cute!"_ Kagome thought. Then quickly corrected herself, _"No no.. InuYasha and 'cute' don't mix. Not at all!!"_


	3. Chapter Three

KAGOME'S BAD BREAK ****

CHAPTER THREE

When Kagome got to school, her friend quickly ran up to her, asking what had happened to her ankle. "She fell down the steps, " InuYasha muttered. 

Kagome's friend, Kaoru, looked at him, "Uh.. hi.. I'm Kaoru Tanaka. What's your name?" 

"My name is -" 

"Bob!" Kagome interrupted, "His name is Bob Mackenzie..." She added. InuYasha looked at Kagome as if she had said the strangest thing. 

Kaoru looked at him, "That's an interesting jacket, Bob. It doesn't look very warm though..." she said. 

Kagome groaned inwardly. InuYasha had decided he was warm enough without her grandfather's trench-coat. He had chosen to wear the coat from his kimono, "Uhhh.... he's from Canada..." Kagome explained quickly, "He's here visiting..." 

"Oh!" Kaoru exclaimed, as if being from Canada explained why 'Bob' wasn't cold. 

"Well... Hello, Bob! Welcome to Japan!" Kaoru bowed. 

"Uh... thank you..." InuYasha replied. 

"Well.. shall we go to class??" Kagome asked. Kaoru nodded, and the three started on their way. 

"This Bob guy is cute, Kagome..." Kaoru whispered to her friend, unheard by InuYasha, "Does he have a brother?" 

InuYasha and cute. Again those were two words that just didn't belong together. "Uh.. yeah... he has a brother named... uh... Doug...but he's not here," Kagome said quickly as she hobbled along. 

"Bob and Doug Mackenzie... from Canada..." Kaoru repeated with a smile, putting that little bit of info away for future use. 

Kagome, Kaoru, and InuYasha entered the classroom. After Kagome introduced 'Bob' to her teacher, he allowed him to sit in on the class. 

Meanwhile, Kaoru busied herself imagining what 'Bob's' brother looked like, _"Oh well.. it's better she not know the truth..."_ Kagome thought. 

* * *

InuYasha sat beside Kagome at lunch time, "You don't have to watch me every second, you know..." Kagome said as she looked at the dog-demon. 

"Yes I do..." he replied, and sunk his fangs into the meat sandwich Mrs. Higurashi had made for him. 

"Hey, Kagome...!" a voice called from the other side of the lunch room. 

Kagome looked up, and smiled at the voice. It was a boy around her age. She quickly waved him over. "Hi Hojo!!! How are ya?!?" 

InuYasha felt his hidden ears flatten at the name of the boy talking to Kagome. Yes. Kagome had told him about this Hojo guy. She seemed to be fond of him. InuYasha didn't like that. 

Hojo came up to the table, "I'm fine... you?" He asked. Kagome pointed to her ankle, "Oh.. stupid question.. sorry..." he replied. 

She let out a kind laugh, "That's ok. Have a seat..." 

"Oh, well... I don't want to disturb you and your friend," Hojo said. 

"That's ok!! I don't mind!" Kagome said. 

_"**I** mind..."_ InuYasha thought, but he didn't bother voicing his opinion. Once again, introductions were made. InuYasha winced at the stupid name Kagome had given him. Kagome and Hojo quickly struck up a conversation about teachers, movies, and TV shows. 

InuYasha watched this, ignoring the twinge of jealousy that gnawed at his heart. Would he ever be able to converse with Kagome like this?? They were from two totally different worlds! There were things he could never understand about her world, and vice versa. And he knew he could never carry on a casual conversation with her as she seemed to be doing with Hojo right now. 

"Well, it's been great talking to you, Kagome!! I have some work to finish up now though, so I've got to go..." Hojo began as he stood up. He turned to InuYasha, "Nice to meet you, Bob," he waved, then headed on his way. 

InuYasha looked at Kagome after Hojo left. She was quietly sipping at some soup, "So... do you like him??" he asked. 

Kagome all but choked on the soup, "Excuse me?!" she replied. 

"It's a simple question. Do you like this Yoyo guy??" 

"It's HOJO, for your information! And he's just a friend... though it's not like anyone ELSE has any interest in me..." 

"But I...!" InuYasha began, then stopped. He scowled, "I just don't want anything to interfere with finding the Shikon jewel shards!" 

Kagome sighed sadly, "That's really all you care about, isn't it?" she asked quietly. 

_"Dammit... why is she being so difficult?!"_ InuYasha wondered. But yet, Kagome seemed somewhat disappointed. 

After a moment, Kagome looked up at him, "It's time for my next class... let's go..." she said, and quickly pulled herself up on her crutches. The two headed out to the next class. 

* * *

InuYasha was getting impatient with the way the teacher kept droning on. He didn't even have his facts straight. It was a class Kagome called 'history'. Right now, the sensei was going on about demon myths during the 1800s, and how these myths were simply used as a way for the people of that time to explain things they didn't understand. 

"How about if I give him a demon in person!! Let's see him call ME a myth!" InuYasha muttered, and reached for the baseball hat that covered his ears. 

Kagome quickly grabbed his hand, "Don't... BOB..." she whispered, eyes narrowed. InuYasha looked at her hand. It felt warm and soft... not that he minded. 

He quickly blinked, and pulled his hand out of her grasp, "Are you afraid I'll scare him or something?!" he snapped. 

The teacher turned his attention to InuYasha and Kagome, "So, tell me, Bob.." the teacher began, "Do you know of any legends in feudal Japan that have been explained using the 'demon' myth?" 

InuYasha turned to Kagome, who was giving him a warning look. He shook his head, "Women..." he muttered, not realizing the teacher had heard him. 

"Ok, Bob! I think that will be enough questions for you today..!" the teacher replied. 

InuYasha didn't seem to understand why the class was looking at him, snickering. 

* * *

"At least that's over with..." InuYasha muttered as the two walked (or in Kagome's case, hobbled) home. 

"Until tomorrow," Kagome added. 

InuYasha looked at her, "Tomorrow? We have to go BACK?!" he asked. 

"YES we have to go back!! We have to go almost every DAY...!" she explained. 

"But if you have classes everyday, then all that time you spend looking for the Shikon Jewel...." InuYasha started. 

"...is time I'm missing my classes!!" Kagome finished. InuYasha finally seemed to understand the scope of her educational problems, 

"So... you've missed a LOT of classes then, haven't you?!" 

"Yes I HAVE! NOW do you understand why I get so stressed out?! I'm missing so much, it's amazing that I'm even keeping up my grades!!" She replied. 

"Maybe you should just quit..." InuYasha said. 

Kagome stopped in her tracks and spun around, shaking with anger, "Quit??! You want me to spend the rest of my life searching for that stupid Shikon... GAAAAAH!!" Kagome let out a shout as her crutches slipped out from under her. She fell hard on the ice, sliding ungracefully into the snow piled up against a nearby fence. 

InuYasha was shocked to hear the words that escaped Kagome's lips. He didn't even know she had such a colourful vocabulary! 

Kagome sat on the ice, her jacket caught on the fence behind her. She tried to pull it free... and ended up ripping it at the seams. More colourful vocabulary from Kagome as she pulled off the jacket and proceeded to whack it against the ice angrily. 

InuYasha carefully went to her, not wanting to be the next victim of the ice. He kneeled in front of her, and brushed the snow out of her hair, "Your brother was right, you know... you ARE a klutz!" Kagome looked up at him through snow-covered lashes, pouting. The dog-demon held his breath. _"Even when she pouts, she's cute!"_ His inner voice said. _"Dammit.. stop that already!!"_ InuYasha chided his inner voice, _"She's just a human. And a klutzy human at that!"_

_"Well.. this is embarrassing..."_ Kagome thought to herself as she closed her eyes. She felt something dry and warm being placed on her shoulders and quickly opened her eyes. She was surprised to find that InuYasha had given her his jacket. 

"The last thing I need is for you to get pneumonia! That would delay our mission even MORE!" He muttered. 

Kagome looked up at him, and noticed how thin his shirt was, "But... you're going to freeze...!" 

"I'm FINE!" he snapped. "I'm from _Canada_, remember? Whatever the hell THAT means..." 

Kagome smiled slightly, "It's another country. I'm sorry... I just couldn't think of anything else to say to Kaoru at the time..." 

InuYasha shook his head, and quickly scooped her up, tucking the crutches under his arm, "I don't trust you with these stupid crutches anymore!!" he replied, and proceeded to carry her home... ignoring the odd looks he received from those they passed by. 


	4. Chapter Four

KAGOME'S BAD BREAK ****

CHAPTER FOUR

"So, Kagome... I heard that you were being carried home by that cute Canadian guy last night after school!" Kaoru said as she blabbed on the phone to her friend. 

"He is NOT cute!!" Kagome replied. 

"Ami told me that he gave you his jacket and everything. That's so SWEET!" Her friend squealed, "And how can you say he's not cute?? Even AMI thinks he is!" 

"Ami thinks _sumo wrestlers_ are cute!!" Kagome replied. 

Kaoru laughed, "Ami's taste isn't THAT bad, Kagome! Besides, Bob has that long, white hair... the brooding look... that hair...." 

"You mentioned his hair twice, Kaoru..." Kagome muttered. 

Kaoru wasn't listening, "And he must be really strong to carry you around with such ease! I wonder if he works out..." 

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Give me a BREAK, Kaoru!!" 

"So.. when are you moving to Canada??" Kaoru teased. 

Kagome smiled, "Never! It's too cold there this time of year...." She replied. Kaoru laughed. After a few more minutes of chatting, the two hung up. Kagome looked at the phone, _"Why does every girl think InuYasha is CUTE??"_ she asked herself. She remembered hearing a few other female classmates mutter to each other about the cute guy from Canada yesterday. Kaoru also said InuYasha was SWEET!! Well.. obviously Kaoru didn't know InuYasha like Kagome did!! He was anything BUT sweet!! 

But then, Kagome thought back to yesterday. Well...he DID act kind've nice when she fell on the ice. He even carried her home. Maybe her friend's observations WEREN'T that off the mark. _"No no no!! This is InuYasha! The fuzzy-eared, bad tempered, dog-demon!! Don't even START going down that path!!"_ she said to herself. But it was too late.. her imagination had already begun to roam. 

* * *

Kagome sat in front of the TV, sipping at her green tea. InuYasha sat beside her, having fun with the remote control. It had been over a week since she had hurt her ankle. She was feeling a lot better. She even had an appointment with the doctor to see if she could take the bandage off. 

Kagome looked at InuYasha, who was busy pressing buttons on the remote and watching the picture change right before his eyes, "This is interesting!" he said, truly amazed at the strange things Kagome's world had to offer, "But aren't those people cramped in that little box?!" he asked. 

Kagome burst out laughing. InuYasha looked at her, wondering what she was finding so funny. "It's a TV, InuYasha!! There's no one in it! It's just... signals... coming from that big tower downtown..." 

InuYasha furrowed his brow, "Downtown?? Tower?? Signals??" 

Kagome shook her head, "It's too difficult to explain. But.. trust me.. there are NO little people in that box!" 

"Feh... and how do you know that for sure??!" he snapped. 

"We learned about it in school," she said. InuYasha couldn't argue with that, never really having been to school himself (save for his recent experience with Kagome). 

InuYasha shrugged, and went back to his channel changing. Kagome watched him out of the corner of her eye. He had been so nice to her since he had found out about her injury ... though a tad overbearing. And even if he denied it afterwards, she knew he meant well. Now if only he could be that nice ALL the time... then maybe the two of them... 

"Kagome, honey..." Mrs. Higurashi called into the TV room, "It's time to see Dr. Asako," 

"OH!" Kagome said, snapping out of her thoughts. She reached for her crutches again, not wanting to put any pressure on her ankle yet. "I'm coming..." she called to her mother, and hobbled out of the room.. followed closely by InuYasha - who was carrying his new toy. Kagome stopped and turned to him, "Put it back.." she said. 

"But... I want to find out more about it!!" he insisted. 

"Well, you won't find out about it at the doctor's office!! It doesn't work that way!" she explained. "Besides, Sota might want to watch TV too you know..." 

"Feh...!" InuYasha scowled, and put the converter back beside the TV. "Let's go!" He grabbed a nearby hat (something which Kagome called a 'toque' and claimed would suit 'Bob Mackenzie' better then Sota's baseball hat), and walked out of the room. 

* * *

"Well, Kagome... it looks like you don't need this anymore.." Dr. Asako said as he handed Kagome the tensor bandage, "The swelling seems to have gone away, but your ankle will still be a little tender for a few days. That's just because you haven't used it in a week or so. You should be able to walk without the crutches now though..." 

"Thank you, Doctor!!" Kagome replied. 

InuYasha spoke up, "Good!! That means she won't fall on her-" 

"BOB!" Kagome said, interrupting whatever InuYasha was about to say. 

"WHAT?!" InuYasha snapped. 

"You don't have to be so impolite, you know...!" she muttered. 

Dr. Asako looked at the two of them, and smiled, "They fight just like a married couple..." he whispered to Mrs. Higurashi. The doctor couldn't understand why Mrs. Higurashi shook her head vehemently and looked at him with wide, fear-filled eyes. Dr. Asako shrugged, then turned back to Kagome, "Well... you can go now.." he said, "But I want to see you again in a week... just as a follow-up to see that the swelling hasn't returned. If you have any pain at all before that, don't hesitate to call me!" 

* * *

Kagome fixed the pack on her back, and waved to her family. "I'll be back in a week!" She called back to them. "I have another test coming up soon, and that appointment with Dr. Asako..." 

InuYasha sighed. Great. Now he'd have to follow her back again. Oh well. At least she was coming with him NOW! 

"Do you have everything you need, honey?!" Mrs. Higurashi called. 

"Yup.. and if I'm missing anything, I can always come back and get it, right?" 

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, "Be careful!!" she said, then turned to InuYasha, "I know you need her help... but I'm trusting you to make sure NOTHING happens to my daughter!". 

InuYasha nodded, and her mother headed back inside with Grandpa and Sota. Kagome and InuYasha headed to the Bone-Eaters Well - Kagome limping slightly. 

"I thought it was supposed to be healed!" InuYasha said. 

"Well... yeah... but it's still tender! I'm not like you, InuYasha. It actually takes me TIME to completely heal ..." 

"Feh..." he muttered, "Figures!" 

Kagome simply smiled, "Thank you for taking such good care of me..." she replied. 

"Well, I needed you to-" 

"..To find the shikon jewel shards... right. Got it!" Kagome said, still smiling. "Thanks anyway..." and before InuYasha could pull away, Kagome kissed him on the cheek. 

He looked at her, and put a hand up to his cheek - surprise clear on his face. He blinked a few times, then quickly collected himself and jumped into the Well, "Anytime you're ready!" he called back. 

Kagome smiled, and climbed in after him... except her landing wasn't quite as graceful as InuYasha's. She slipped, and fell, "GAAAAH!!", She shouted in surprise. Then realized that her landing was rather soft. 

"Get OFF!" InuYasha shouted. 

Kagome slowly lifted her head, and noticed she was back near InuYasha's tree. Then she realized she had landed on InuYasha! Kagome's chin began to quiver, and she let out a scream, "MY ANKLE!!!" she cried, "IT HURTS!!" 

InuYasha's eyes went wide, "NO!! NOT AGAIN!!!" he shouted, but he could see the look in her eyes. Yes... again. "Dammit... if you weren't ready to come back then why didn't you tell me?!" 

"I've kept you waiting long enough... it wasn't fair to you..." Kagome replied quietly. 

So she was willing to risk re-injuring herself for him?? That had to be the stupidest... yet nicest... thing anyone had ever done for him. 

InuYasha quickly sat up, and swooped Kagome off the ground once more... muttering something about the stupidity and frailty of humans. 

Kagome closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain in her ankle. InuYasha looked down at the girl. Oh well. Perhaps playing nursemaid to Kagome again wouldn't be so bad after all - besides, where ELSE could he eat Mrs. Higurashi's great chocolate chip pancakes? 

****

T H E E N D


End file.
